INVESTIGATION!
by jeonjung.baek
Summary: Apa yaa yang para Persona IT lakukan kalo pemilik mereka lagi tidur? :D Check it out :D


Yeah! Bertemu lagi dengan author Amelchan :D

Kali ini, Amelchan mau menyelidiki APA YANG DILAKUKAN PERSONA PERSONA para karakter Persona 4 saat mereka sedang tidur semua! :D

Penasaran? Penasaran?

Langsung aja yukk, soalnya nanti keburu pagi :D

_**Disclaimer : Persona 4 itu punya Atlus :))**_

.

.

.

.

INVESTIGATION!

© AfChanSNSH

.

.

.

Author : haloha semuanya! Berjumpa lagi dengan Author Amelchan yg sekarang sedang ada di depan stasiun Yasoinaba! Yaah, Author baru tiba malam ini, soalnya biar kita langsung bisa cekidot liat apa yg dilakukan para Persona Investigation Team saat pemilik mereka sedang tidur! Ehm! Kali ini, Author sendirian! Dan… author atut nih… soalnya Inaba malem-malem gelap bangetss DX

Udah nyok! Langsung aje kita pergi ketempat Persona-Persona sering mangkal! (memangnya ojek?)

OKAY! LET'S GO TO THE TV WORLD !

_**Author melakukan perjalanan ke Junes, Departement Store dengan naik becak (?) (emang inaba ada becak?)**_

_**Ehm! Maaf maksudnya dengan naik mobil kerabat Author di Inaba ini! (eh? Emangnya Author ada kerabat disini? Perasaan kagak- BLETAK! *di babitin batubata oleh Author*)**_

_**Ehm! Oke, kita lanjut lagi. Author pergi ke Junes dengan naik mobil kerabat Author di Inaba. Dan.. pasti ada yg nanya-nanya gimana Author bisa ke TV World, kan? Tenaaang! Author udah nemuin Izanami, terus jabat tangannya keras-keras sampe patah (?)**_

_**Dengan begini, Author bisa ke TV World, kan? :D**_

.

.

.

_**Akhirnya, Author tiba di Junes, dan langsung masuk ke TV tanpa ditemani siapapun… soalnya Author kan bukan anak kecil lagi!**_

.

.

.

_***NGIIING* (Author mulai masuk TV World)**_

_***GABRUUK* (Author sampe dengan perasaan bokong Author sakit banget kayak mau patah -_-)**_

"_**ADAOW!" Begitulah kata Author *plak***_

.

.

.

Author: oke! Author udah nyampe nih :D hmm… Author juga udah maling kacamata dari Teddie xD (gimana caranya tuh?) Jadi, sekarang kita tinggal ketempat pangkalan mereka! Kalian pasti tau donks dimana? ;;) yup! MARUKYU STRIPTEASE! :D

Now, kita cekidot kesana yuk!

_**Lalu Authorpun pergi menuju Marukyu Striptease…**_

_**Sesampainya di Marukyu Striptease…**_

.

.

.

Author: yup! Sekarang kita sudah ada di enterance Marukyu Striptease! Kita langsung masuk aja yuks?

_**Authorpun masuk kedalam Marukyu Striptease…**_

_**Dan daripada nunggu lama-lama, Author langsung loncat aja kelantai atas (?) *gimana caranya?**_

.

.

.

Author: Yeay! Author udah nyampe di lantai atas! Tempat Persona-Persona nongkrong yg pastinya! Stt, dari sini, Author keliatan KONOHANA SAKUYA lho ! kyaaa kyaaa ! XD XD *gulingguling gaje* #abaikan

Baiklah, Author mulai masuk! :D

_**Author lalu mulai masuk keruangan yg ada dilantai terakhir Marukyu Striptease itu…**_

.

.

.

Author : HELOOOW CEMUANYAAH! AUTHOR AMELCHAN HADIR DISINI ! *ngedance kayak cerigembel* #plakk #abaikan

All : *melongo mangap-mangap*

Author : ng? kok kayaknya ada yg kurang yah?

_**Author menghitung satu-satu persona yg ada disana… dan ternyata cuma ada Tomoe, Konohana Sakuya, Himiko dan Sukuna Hikona disana!**_

Author : loh! ? loh! ? mana yang lainnya seeeh! ? kenapa cuma ada kalian ber-4! ? kemana yang lain! ? OMG! OMG! OMG! *histeris cantik dan imut* #DGEEER

Tomoe : *nabok author pake rampage* ELO SIAPAA! ? KOK DATENG-DATENG! ? *dengan suara yang marah abis OwO*

Author : *terkapar kayak mayat jatoh* I-I'm so sorry Tomoe-chan…

Tomoe : NGGAK USAH SOK INGGRIS DEH ! *aura sinis*

Author : *nangis dipojokan*

Konohana Sakuya : udah, udah, jangan berteman… eh salah maksudku berantem (xP) mending kita tanya baik-baik ama orang ini dia siapa..

Author : *dengan mata berkaca-kaca* HIKS… KONOHANA SAKUYA MANISS DEHH! *lebay *plak

Himiko : Jadi kamu siapa ya? Temannya Rise bukan?

Author : oh iya! Maap ia! Namaku Amilia Afifa, Author dari fanfic yg pen name-nya AfChanSNSH :D panggil aja aku Author Amelchan *bow* Dan aku datang buat ngeliat apa yg kalian lakukan dimalam hari xD

All : *manggut manggut*

Tomoe : jadi loe bukan maling babi, ya? *hah?

Author : maling babi? Hellooo jeng Tomoe~ nggak lepel bangetss siih maling babi! *gaya kayak tante-tante lebay*

Tomoe : -,-

Konohana Sakuya : syukur ajalah, kamu bukan penguntit *nice smile*

Author : *tersepona* KYAA! KONOHANA SAKUYA IMOUTS BANGETSS ! *keluarin kamera terus motretmotret Konohana Sakuya*

All : -_-

_**Author sibuk moto-moto, dan akhirnya mereka poto bareng (?)**_

_**Setelah setengah abad berlalu (?) ….**_

.

.

.

Himiko : haduuh! Cantik bangetss deh gueeh difoto ini! *sambil liat fotonya dikamera author*

Konohana Sakuya : enak ajee eluu ! poto gueeh paling cuantikk !

Tomoe : alahh kalian tuh potonya kayak emak gue lagi pup dikamar mandi (?) poto gue paling imut !

Himiko : OH TIDAK BISA! Poto gue dongs !

Konohana Sakuya : gue !

Author : *geleng geleng kayak boneka Barbie (?)*

_**Tanpa mereka sadari, Sukuna Hikona daritadi mojok dari mereka…**_

.

.

.

Himiko : eh, Sukuna-kun, kok kamu daritadi mojok? Ada manusia yg mau motret-motret kita loh! Ikutan, yuk!

Sukuna Hikona : *malu malu kucing* e-eh.. ng-nggak usah…

Himiko : aah nggak usah malu-malu! (bener-bener tipe Rise, langsung ceplas ceplos aja) ntar aku panggilin orangnyaa yaa! Hello, Author Amelchan!

Author : heh? Apa Himiko-chan? (heran, kok Himiko manggil-manggil gue ya? *ge-er *plak)

Himiko : ada yg blm kamu potret kan? Sukuna Hikona daritadi mojok mulu sih!

Author : *diem beku kayak es (?)*

All : ? *bingung*

Author : …. KYAAAAAAAAAAA! SUKUNA HIKONAAAAAAAAA! ADUDUDUDUDUDUDUH…. AMELCHAN NGEFANS BANGETSSS AMA KAMUUU ! IIIHHH~ IMUT-IMUT BANGETS SIH KAMUUU ! *sambil nyubit-nyubit pipi Sukuna Hikona*

Sukuna Hikona : *beku*

All : -_-"

_**Mereka nggak tau ya? Author kan ngefans banget ama Sukuna Hikona! XD soalnyaa, dia persona idola Author, sihh, Naoto Shirogane XD**_

_**Pen name Author kan, AfChanSNSH :D SNSH itu "Shirogane Naoto-Sukuna Hikona loohh :D (nanya? *plaked*)**_

_**Lalu, Author poto-poto ama Sukuna Hikona XD**_

.

.

.

Author : aduuuh~ makasih yaa Sukuna-kun XD Author seneeeeng banget bisa poto-poto ama Sukuna-kun XD XD *bow*

Sukuna Hikona : Iya.. Sama-sama… *Sukuna Hikona msh agak shock -_-*

Author : Aku udah puas dehh main-main ama kalian :D makasih juga yaa buat Tomoe-chan, Konohana-chan, dan Himiko-chan yg udah poto-poto ama aku :))

Tomoe, Konohana Sakuya, Himiko : *smile*

Author : tapi, kok cuma kalian ber-4 disini? Yg lain mana?

Tomoe : yg lain? Ooh, kami memang sering pisah kalo nongkrong! Kami ber-4 sering kesini, Izanagi ama Jiraiya sering ke Void Qust. Terus Take-Mikazuchi sering ke Sauna, Kintoki-Douji sering ke Heaven.

Author : ooh :o makasih yaa Tomoe-chan. Author Amelchan pamit dolo…

All : *lambai lambai tangan kayak mau manggil ojek (?)*

_**Author pun lalu mengambil notes dan menconteng nama Tomoe, Konohana Sakuya, Himiko dan Sukuna Hikona.**_

_**Dan Author nggak nyangka dehh bisa ketemu idola Author XD**_

_**Ok, selanjutnya kita ke Void Quest, dimana Izanagi dan Jiraiya beradaaah :D**_

_**Seperti biasa, Author langsung loncat kelantai terakhir Void Quest ga tau caranya gimana :P**_

.

.

.

Author : yeah! Author udah nyampeee! *nangis darah lebay* sekarang, tinggal dobrak pintunya, dan temuin Izanagi ama Jiraiya! Hohoho~

_**Author segera berjalan dengan riang gembira seperti Dora dan Boots yg sedang menuju tempat tujuan mereka (?)**_

_**Dan Author pun lalu mendobrak pintu….**_

.

.

.

Author :HIYAAAAAA! AUTHOR AMELCHAN IS HEREEEE :D

Izanagi & Jiraiya : *asyik main game!*

Author : *nangis nyakar tanah soalnya dicuekin*

_**Pake TOA Masjid gue aja *sambil nyodorin TOA Masjid* (ini ga tau siapa?)**_

Author : *muncul bola lampu diatas kepala* yeah! Arigato siapa itu yg nggak gue kenal (?)

_**Author lalu bersiap siaga mulai memakai TOA Masjid itu…**_

Author : WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY! ADA ORANG DISINI WOOOOOOOOOOOOY WOOOOOOOY WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY ! *teriak pake TOA Masjid sekuat tenanga (?)*

Izanagi *& Jiraiya : *budeg terus keluar busa dari mulut (?)*

_**Karena Author nyerit-nyerit, Jiraiya nggak terima dan langsung saja refleks kayak Tomoe tadi…**_

Jiraiya : *nguntal-nguntal Author pake Garudyne terus ditusuk pake Brave Blade*

Author : *mati terkapar seketika (?)*

Jiraiya : ELOOOH SIAPAAAA! ? *marah bangeeeddds!*

Author : GUEEE AUTHOR AMELCHAAAN! PAKE GARUDYNE AJA, GA USAH PAKE BRAVE BLADE SEGALA! SAKEEET TAOOKK! *jerit-jerit pake TOA Masjid tadi*

Jiraiya : BUDEG GUEEH BLOON! GA USAH JERIT-JERIT PAKE TOA MASJID!

Author : SERAH-SERAH GUE! NIH TOA MASJID PUNYA GUE! (padahal tadi dikasih orang)

Izanagi : udahlaaah! Nggak usah nyerit-nyerit gitu, malu ama tetangga! (weew tiru nih Izanagi! Tapi kalo nggak ada tetangganya gimana? :P *plak)

Jiraiya : ga tau nih sob! Ada orang gaje ini dateng, jadi main game kita terusik deh!

Izanagi : huusshh, bicara lo pelan-pelan aje nape? Tanya baik-baik!

Ehm, maaf, tapi kamu siapa ya?

Author : aku? Oia! I forget again to introduce myself to you both! (eaaa! Ga tau bener apa enggak tulis-tulis aja) namaku Author Amelchan dari fanfic pen name AfChanSNSH. Mau tau apa yg kalian lakukan malem malem :)) *dengan senyum yang manis sampe-sampe semut tersepona*

Jiraiya : ooh ngomong dong. Aku kira apaan… #apaan coba? -,-

Izanagi : jadi…? Kamu mau wawancarain kami? Gitu?

Author : semacam itulah :D

Jiraiya : kamu mau wawancarain apa? *sinis mode* (daritadi kayaknya nggak seneng ama aku deh)

Author : kenapa kalian pisah ama yg lain? Kenapa nggak sama-sama ajah? :o

Izanagi : soalnya, disini enak! Ya nggak cuy? *poke Jiraiya*

Jiraiya : *nod* betul bangets! Disini, kami bisa main gameee! Youuhouu! *jerit jerit gaje banget*

Author : ooh :O *dengan mulut huruf 'O' bulat* eh! Tapi! Sebagai Persona 4 Lovers, aku rasa… dilantai terakhir Void Quest ngga ada game-nya deh! ? *dengan rasa penasaran yg memuncak! *hah?

Jiraiya : ooh, soal itu memang nggak ada…

Author : hah! ? jadi! ? kalian dapet darimana nih game! ? *sambil nunjuk PS2 yg ada disana*

Izanagi : game ini aku maling game-nya Souji. Hehe. Jangan kasih tau Souji ya? *dengan wajah yg tak berdosa sekalipun*

Author : *GUBRAK! JUNGKIR BALIK KEPALA DIBAWAH PANTAT DIATAS! PLAKK! ABAIKAN!*

_**Ceman-ceman cemuaa, tindakan Izanagi jangan ditiru yeaaa~ :))**_

_**Malah maling barang pemilik sendiri, itu nggak baik loh XD**_

_**Lalu, tanpa basa-basi, Author lalu memotret-motret Izanagi dan Jiraiya :D**_

_**Setelah berpamitan dengan mereka berdua, Author lalu menconteng nama Izanagi & Jiraiya dinotes-nya :))**_

_**Neeext! Ke Sauna buat ketemu Take-Mikazuchi, sang kepala kecil badan gedeee buangeeeet *digorok Take-Mikazuchi**_

_**Author pun segera menuju Sauna….**_

_**Dan Author menggunakan jurusnya yg biasa, yaitu loncat langsung kelantai paling atas Sauna xP**_

.

.

.

Author : yeah! Inilah Sauna! Take-Mikazuchi, wait 4 me ! *semangat police 86*

_**Author lalu dengan semangat yg membara membuka pintu Sauna dilantai terakhir itu dengan kepalanya, alhasil nggak ada benjol sekalipun (?) *keajaiban semangat police 86 kali ya..**_

.

.

.

Author : HELOOOOOOOOOW TAKE-MIKAZUCHI! AKU MAU KETEMU KAMU! *dengan wajah yg berbinar-binar*

Take-Mikazuchi : KYAAAAAAAA! MESUUUUUUUUUUUUUM! ADA ORANG MESUM TOLOOOOONG! *sambil lempar keranjang ke Author*

_**Dan ternyata! Take-Mikazuchi sedang ganti baju rupanya! -_- rasain Author, kena timpuk Take-Mikazuchi, baru tau rasa -_-**_

Author : kyaaa! Take-Mikazuchi! Cepet pake bajumuuuuu! *nggak mau kalah, lemparin batu bata juga ke Take-Mikazuchi*

Take-Mikazuchi : KAMUNYAA PERGI DULUUU! *gantian, dari lempar keranjang, jadi lempar peralatan dandan*

_**Lalu, Author nungguin Take-Mikazuchi ganti baju 100 abad (?)**_

_**Yaelah, Take-Mikazuchi, elo banci banget -_- *diinjek**_

.

.

.

Author : geez! Kenapaa kamu ituu ganti baju segalaaa! ? aku kan jadi kageeet! *dengan mulut penuh api (?)*

Take-Mikazuchi : hah? Elo yg salah, kenapa langsung main dobrak pintu aja! Nih tempat guee tauu! *dengan mulut monyong-monyong kayak Tukul Arwana (?)*

Author : hu-uh! Udah deh! Aku cuma mau nanya! Kamu kenapa kesini, nggak gabung ama yg lainnya? *asal cerocos dengan air ludah nyembur kemana-mana (?)*

Take-Mikazuchi : EITS! ELO ASAL NYEROCOS, SAMA BANGET KAYAK TOMOE YA! ELO SIAPA DOLO! ? ASAL MASUK, ASAL NYEROCOS LAGI. KAYAK NGGAK DISEKOLAHIN AJA? (weeew! TEPUK TANGAN BUAT TAKE-MIKAZUCHI! xD)

Author : *emosi tingkat tinggi* GUE AUTHOR AMELCHAN DARI FANFIC PEN NAME AfChanSNSH! DAN GUE CUMA MAU TANYA, APA YG ELO LAKUKAN MALEM MALEM INI AMA TEMEN TEMEN ELO! *author marah dengan mulut lebar selebar goa kelelawar ngedem (?) ati-ati ntar lalet masoook!*

Take-Mikazuchi : ooh~ ngomong dong~ *dengan santainya!*

Author : udah deh! Cepetan jawab pertanyaan aku! Kamu ngapain kesini, nggak sama yg lainnya?

Take-Mikazuchi : soalnya, tempat ini satu-satunya tempat anget sih! Aku suka tempat anget, apalagi Sauna. Berhubung tempat ini Sauna, jadi tiap malem kesini aja…

Author : *manggut manggut sok ngerti* jadi gitu ya? Kamu suka berendem diair panas?

Take-Mikazuchi : iya dong! Suka banget.

Author : oke. Itu doing kok. Eh, aku minta potomu dong! *ngeluarin kamera*

Take-Mikazuchi : okee! *siap-siap dengan gaya Katy Perry + gaya Justin Bieber (?)*

Author : … *just silent! Nggak mau bicara. Ntar dia mati ditangan Take-Mikazuchi. baru sadar, badan Take-Mikazuchi itu gede*

_**Yaak, Author selesai berurusan dengan Take-Mikazuchi yg rada-rada banci -_- *diziodyne**_

_**Author lalu menyonteng nama Take-Mikazuchi dinotes-nya dengan perasaan yg NGGAK IKHLAS BANGEEEET! NGGAK IKHLAS BANGEEEET! (SEKALI AJAAA WOOOY!)**_

_**THEEEN! The last! Kintoki-Douji, at Heaven, Nanako's Dungeon.**_

_**Daritadi aku penasaran! Kenapa Kintoki-Douji milih ke Heaven, ya? Apa karena tempatnya cantik? Yahh, kalo dipikir-pikir Kintoki-Douji itu imut-imut juga yaa, sama kayak Teddie :3 apalagi Kamui xD**_

_**Lucu-lucu, pengen author bawa pulang dan pelihara :3 *dibufudyne Kintoki-Douji ama Kamui* #beku seketika**_

_**Okee! Author langsung aja ke Heaven.**_

_**Dan benar saja! :3 Author terpaku beku sambil mangap-mangap (?) karena ngeliat keindahan Heaven :D**_

_**Dengan jurusnya! Author loncaaaaaat sampe lantai terakhir Heaveeeeeen :3 (keren ya? Mau tips? Hmm~ kasih tau nggak yuaa? *dengan wajah masem masem kayak gorilla (?) *plakabaikan)**_

_**Dan akhirnya~ Author menemui Kintoki-Douji dilantai terakhir~**_

_**Dengan membaca bismillah (?) Author membuka pintu itu.**_

_**Takut kejadian kayak Take-Mikazuchi tadi keulang sih! :p**_

.

.

.

Author : p-permisi …? Kintoki-kun… *celingakcelinguk liat sekeliling*

_**Namun? Apa yg terjadi?**_

_**Oo! Author melihat Kintoki-Douji sedang melayang-layang dengan wajah gembira kayak mamang-mamang jualan mainan didepan SD Author dulu kalo jualannya laku (?)**_

_**Yah, terlihat sangat jelasssss kalo Kintoki-Douji melayang-layang kayak setan *dijambak* karena keindahan Heaven -_- Author pingin ikut, tapi Author tau resikonya :p Author bakal dibabitin 'sesuatu' kan? xP muehehehe**_

_**Back to story!**_

_**Author sebenarnya nggak ingin mengganggu Kintoki-Douji. Tapi, Author melihat jam tangannya. YA TUHAAAAAAN! UDAH JAM EMPAT PAGIIIIIIIII! EMPAT PAGIIIIIIIIIIII! GAWAT GAWAT! JAM 5, PARA ANGGOTA IT UDAH BANGUUUN! GAWAT GAWAT! (lebaay)**_

_**Author paniiik banget! Tapi, dia nggak tega ngeganggu Kintoki-Douji dalam keindahannya sedang melayang-layang (?)**_

_**Tapi… Author harus melaksanakannya! Harus! Harus! Ngerti nggak sih lo! ? *plak!***_

_**Tapi, Author harus tau gimana cara nyadarin Kintoki-Douji.**_

_**CLIIIING ! *hah?**_

_**Tiba-tiba Author ingat sesuatu! :3**_

_**Yaaak! TOA Masjid pemberian seseorang tadi masiih adaaa :3**_

_**Author mengeluarkan TOA Masjid itu~**_

_**LALU….**_

.

.

.

Author : KINTOKI-DOUJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! AKU MAU NGEWAWANCARAIN KAMUUUU! KAMUNYA TURUN DULU GIHHH JANGAN MELAYANG-LAYANG DULUUUUUUU! *teriak pake TOA Masjid dengan suara kenceng melebihi paus*

Kintoki-Douji : *GUBRAAAAAAAAAAK!* *jatoh sambil nunggit (?)*

Author : *senyam senyum tanpa rasa bedosa sekalipun (?)*

Kintoki-Douji : *cling!* *melihat sinis kearah Author*

Author : *mulai keringetan dingin setengah mati setengah idup setengahnya lagi nggak tau kemana (?)*

Kintoki-Douji : IIKKKH! KOK KAMU GANGGU SUASANAKU SIHHH! ? JAHATTTT! AKU KANN LAGI SERU-SERUNYA MAIINNN! IKKH! IKHHH! *dengan suara imut-imut*

Author : *nganga nggak tau lalet udah mau masuk*

Ehm! Maaf Kintoki-kun… a-aku cuma mau wawancarain Kintoki-kun sebentaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar aja! Boleh ya? Ya?

Kintoki-Douji : *berpikir dengan muka jelek kayak bapak-bapak (?)* boleh deh! Emang mau wawancara apa?

Author : emm, begini! Aku Author dari fanfic pen name AfChanSNSH. Mau tau, apa yg kamu dan teman-temanmu lakukan pas malem-malem kek gini..

Kintoki-Douji : aku nggak tanya siapa kamu tuh! Aku cuma tanya kamu tuh mau wawancara apa?

Author : *nangis dikali sama itik, bebek dan angsa sambil nyakar tanah (?)* #abaikan

_**Yah~ kita tinggalkan sejenak Author yg DIKACANGIN berat oleh Kintoki-Douji…**_

_**Okeeh, back to story!**_

.

.

.

Kintoki-Douji : jadi? Mau wawancara apa?

Author : ehm! *dengan bijaksana kayak pak SBY mau pidato (?)* Aku mau tanya~ kenapa kamu milih Heaven, sendiri lagi? Sedangkan teman-temanmu ditempat lain?

Kintoki-Douji : soalnyaaaa~ tempat ini cantiiiiiik~ bangeeeeet! Aku sukaaaaaaaa tempat iniiiii~ ada pelanginyaaaa~ sungainyaaaaa~ ada jembatannyaaaa~ aduuuuuh cantik bangeeeeet~ apalagi pohonnya yg gedeeeee~ aku jadi bisa manjat manjat (?) sesuka hati akuuuuuuuu~ *sambil melayang-layang diudara dengan mata berkaca-kaca*

Author : *diem beku nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa*

_**Yaaah~ dan akhirnya! Author cuma bisa memotret Kintoki-Douji sambil melayang-layang kayak setan lupa diri (?)**_

_**Kemudian tanpa pamit, Author meninggalkan Heaven dan tak lupa menconteng nama Kintoki-Douji dinotes-nya.**_

_**Sungguh~ Kintoki-Douji adalah ORANG YANG PALING SUKA NGACANGIN ORANG~**_

Author : ups! Jam 5 pagi! Waktunya kembali kedunia manusia! *masuk kejalan keluar dari TV World*

_**Dan akhirnya Author kembali ke Dunia Manusia saat pagi telah tiba, dan kelompok IT sudah pada bangun semua….**_

_***NGIIIIIING***_

_**Di Dunia Manusia…**_

Author : fiuhh~ leganya tepat waktu ! kalo nggak, Author Amelchan nggak akan dapet poto-poto seluruh persona IT deh ! okee, sekian yaa dari Amelchan! Kalian udah tau kaaann, apa yg dilakuin Persona-Persona IT pas malem-malem dan dimana mereka nongkrong? :D pastinya! Oh yaa, Author harus ngembaliin kacamata Teddie nih -_- ah, tapi biarin aja dehh! Oleh-oleh, iya nggak? :D siapa tau ntar Author mau ke TV World lagii xD okee, sebelum Author dimarahin para kelompok IT, Author mau pamitt! :D dan jangan lupa reviewnya, yaa :)) satu review, Amelchan senang sekaleee xD

Okayyy, seeya later! *lari ngacir kebirit-birit kestasiun langsung beli tiket balik ke Indonesia takut kelompok IT dateng*

**~END~**

**Review please? :))**


End file.
